Retaining walls are used in landscaping around residential or commercial buildings. Retaining walls can be made of various materials, but for reasons of durability are most often either concrete structures cast in situ or walls formed of stacked courses of natural stone or masonry blocks. Concrete masonry blocks have become the most popular retaining wall components, due to their ease of manufacture, transport and handling.
Freestanding walls are often used as demarcation structures along roads, walkways or property lines. These walls can be cast in situ or modular, preferably made of stacked blocks, for added flexibility in shaping the wall.
Conventional concrete masonry blocks are generally molded in a dry cast process in which a concrete mixture is filled into a mold box and compressed to generate a pre-consolidated block. This pre-block is removed from the mold box and transported to a setting location at which the block is stored for setting of the concrete mixture. Due to the particularities of the molding process used, the pre-block can be provided with an embossed surface structure, but only on the top and bottom surfaces. Thus, this process does not allow for the molding of a dry cast concrete block with a front decorative surface. Several methods have been developed to provide hollow dry cast blocks with a textured front surface. Molding a slab including several blocks and subsequently braking the slab into individual blocks allows for the creation of an irregular, rough front surface similar to the surface of a split natural stone. Alternatively, the smooth front surface of a finished molded block can be subjected to a percussive treatment which brakes up and roughens the front surface. However, neither method allows for the manufacture of a hollow block with any decorative front surface, for example a surface having a regular surface structure, such as an embossed surface.
Thus, an economical and effective method is desired for providing a decorative finish on any building, retaining or freestanding wall, preferably on both sides of a freestanding wall.